the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Theodor-Nagartag
Theodor-Nagartag (f. 257 5E) er en imperielsk ogre som er født og opvosket i Altdorfs ogre-kvarter. Han er søn af Sigismund-Nagartag (f. 230 5E - d. 282 5E ) og hustru Hildebrand-Etta (f. 234 5E - d. 282 5E). I 283 5E et år efter hans forældre blev brutalt myrdet, slog han sig ned på et piratskib med havn i Sartosa. Her fik han arbejde som skibslæge under Kaptajn Gaks, og efter et mytteri som Theodor også havde en finger med i, forsatte han som skibslæge under Kaptajn Drake. Theodor viste tidligt i sit liv stor interesse for lægevidenskaben og hans fader belønnede ambitiøsiteten med en uddannelse. Theodor dimitterede som 25-årig i 282 5E. Kun kort tid efter Theodors hjemkomst kunne hans fader berette at Lorenz Marwin Saxe-Hilburghausen planlagde en diplomatisk udenlandsrejse til Republikken Vodacce ved det Gyldne Hav. Som Lorenz Marwin Saxe-Hilburghausen livvagt var det Sigismunds pligt at eksortere sin arbejdsgiver hele vejen frem og tilbage. Theodor og hans mor, Hildebrand, besluttede sig for deltage i turen. Ruten gik over land forbi mange imperielske fyrstendømmer og via både Reich-floden og Jura-floden. Da Lorenz Marwin Saxe-Hilburghausen cortége ankom forventede de en varm velkomst ved portene til Eraclea. I stedet blev de afvist og bedt om at slå slejr i nærheden og komme tilbage dagen efter når "administrationsarbejdet var på plads". Om natten var Theodor sat til at holde vagt og alting lod til at være stille. Pludseligt hørte han en lyd i mørket og spejdede nervøst efter en mulig oprindelse, men før han overhovedet kunne nå at tænke var de over dem. 20 tungt armerede mænd stormede ind i lejren i en vild blodrus og tog livet fra alt som de så. Theodor blev selv angrebet af to mænd og han kunne kun se på, mens de resterende slagtede hans moder og fader før de kunne nå at rejse sig fra deres sovepladser. Theodor fik nedkæmpet de to lejesoldater, men kunne rædselsslagent konstatere at hans familie var borte, og snart ville han være det også hvis ikke han tog flugten. Han kom på afstand af slagmarken og løb herefter i noget der svarer til en halv dag, så han var komplet sikker på at have undsluppet sine forfølgere. I det følgende år efter sin personlige tragedie, rejste Theodor mellem rigerne som ligger ved Det Gyldne Hav. Han udbød sine lægelige kundskaber til markeder og pladser, indtil han i 283 5E fandt sin vej til Sartosa. Her stødte han på en pirat kaptajn og hans mandskab, som tilsyneladende ikke havde erhvervet sig en skibslæge. I al oprigtighed havde de slette ikke overvejet ideen om tilsyn af en kyndig doktor eller nogen doktor overhovedet. Theodor overbeviste dem om fordelagtigheden ved forlænget levetid og mulig restitution. Dette sikrede ham en fast position på skibet, som han håber vil fører ham vidt omkring i Den Gamle Verden. Slægten Nagartag Theodor er søn af Sigismund-Nagartag (f. 230 5E - d. 282 5E ) som stammer fra en lang linje af smede der har forsynet sine landsmænd med alt lige fra værktøj til våben i årtier. Nagartag slægten har besat erhvervet som lokal smed lige siden at Theodor's tipoldefar Dietrich-Nagartag (f. 142 5E - d. 211 5E) kom til Altdorf i 164 5E. Dietrich var en lært smed og arbejde i sin ungdom i sin fødeklan i World Edge Mountains. Af uklare grunde faldt Dietrich i unåde hos klanen og blev forvist til evig tid. Nedslået over tabet af sit fødested drog han ud i verden for at søge lykken. Skæbnen førte ham til Imperiets hovedstad Altdorf hvor han slog sig ned i ogre-kvarteret, skiftede sit fødenavn, Morg, ud med et imperielsk, Dietrich, og åbnede en smedje. Dietrich lærte håndværket videre til sin søn Gottfried-Nagartag (f. 172 5E – d. 209 5E) som førte det og slægten videre med sin søn Ottokar-Nagartag (f. 191 5E – d. 246 5E) som så førte det samme videre med sin søn Sigismund-Nagartag. Dog ændrede Sigismund's status som smed sig gevaldigt, da han som 23-årig kom ud for en hændelse der vendte op og ned på hele hans liv. Det var en kold efterårsdag i året 253 5E og Sigismund-Nagartag stod og arbejdede som vanligt i sin smedje. Han lagde slet ikke mærke til den pompøse skikkelse som var trådt ind i hans værksted. En mand tydeligvis af betydelig status, ønskede at bestille et skjold dekoreret med hans families segl. Han tilbød en pæn sum for skjoldet og beordrede det leveret to uger senere på en adresse i et af de finere distrikter. Sigismund slidte dag og nat for at få skjoldet færdigt og på dagen to uger efter besøget, begav Sigismund sig til (højere distrikt). Sigismund som sjældent befandt sig i denne del af byen følte sig ydmyget af de flotte bygningsværker. Da han befandt sig på adressen stod han foran et (i hans optik) kæmpemæssigt hus der stod 2 etager højt. På porten og døren til huset kunne han se det samme segl som der nu prydede det smukke skjold. Han traskede op til hoveddøren og bankede forsigtigt. Da ingen åbnede bankede han hårdere, men stadig intet. Efter at have stået og trippet lidt besluttede Sigismund sig for at prøve dørhåndtaget og se om heldet var med ham. Døren gik op, og til hans forfærdelse fandt han hvad der tilsyneladende må have været en kammertjener med halsen skåret op. Pludseligt kunne høre postyr på etagen over ham og uden at tænke for han op ad trapperne. I hvad der må have været et studerkammer fandt Sigismund sin kunde i kamp med en sortklædt mandsperson. Han havde en kniv for struben på husets herrer og igen uden at tænke gik Sigismund til angreb. At overmande attentatmanden var ingen sag for Sigismund som var mere eller mindre dobbelt så stor som ham. Efterfølgende at kyle skurken, hoved først, ind i murstensvæggen var heller ingen overlast. Til trods, var husets herrer forfærdeligt taknemmelig for ikke at have for skulle lade livet denne dag. Han præsenterede sig selv for Sigismund som Lorenz Marwin Saxe-Hilburghausen og udtrykte sin store taknemmelighed, ikke blot med ord men også handling. For lige præcis denne mand havde magten til at gøre andre personer til fine folk, og netop det gjorde han for Sigismund. På stedet for det fejlede mord, erklærede Lorenz Marwin Saxe-Hilburghausen Sigismund-Nagartag for Friherre. Med denne prestigefyldte titel fulgte tilmed også en fin bolig og gode forhold. Lorenz Marwin Saxe-Hilburghausen ansætte tilmed Sigismund som hans personlige livvagt. Fra denne post veg Sigismund aldrig til den dag han gav sit liv for selv samme. Kort tid efter at Sigismund steg i de sociale grader fandt han sig en smuk ogre kone, Hildebrand-Etta. Hun var datter af en fabriksarbejder og fødte i 257 5E Sigismunds søn, Theodor-Nagartag. Category:Eventyrer Category:Altdorf Category:Ogrer Category:Pirat Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Imperiet Category:Sartosa Category:The Jabberwocky